Diablo disfrazado
by Srita Tragalibros
Summary: Este fic participa en el Reto especial: Halloween Assemble 2.0 del foro La Torre Stark. - Rated T por violencia. - "Pareces un ángel, caminas como un ángel, hablas como un ángel… Pero me di cuenta… Eres el diablo disfrazado". Con ese físico bien cuidado, esa voz sedosa y esos ademanes elegantes, Loki era totalmente lo contrario a lo que uno pensaría que debía ser.


**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Marvel y la mitología nórdica, y la canción "Devil in disguise" pertenece al cantante Elvis Presley.**

* * *

 **Otro reto, cómo no. Halloween estaba por llegar. Tenía que pedir un número del 1 al 30. Cada número correspondía a un _prompt_ que podía ir desde el _angst_ hasta el horror.**

 **En el fanfic anterior, presentado en este mismo reto, elegí el 7, el número de la suerte y la magia y mi número favorito, y me dijeron que ese número correspondía a "Autolesiones". Ahora, el número es el 9, que corresponde a "Alucinaciones inducidas por drogas/falta de sueño/enfermedad".**

 **Obviamente, cómo no, de nuevo, elegí a Loki como personaje principal, en una trama AU en la que es un humano normal (o tan normal como puede llegar a ser Loki), y a Sigyn como co-protagonista. Este fanfic tuvo un largo trayecto, ya que empecé con uno diferente que prometía mucho, con Loki como un dios, pero luego me rendí o me aburrí o yo que sé, y empecé éste. Lo dejé en stand-by por casi un mes, y creí que no iba a terminarlo a tiempo y ya lo había casi olvidado, cuando dieron una prórroga en el reto que me daba más tiempo, hasta el 10 de diciembre, y me puse las pilas y lo terminé hoy.**

 **La canción de Elvis Presley "Devil in disguise" ("Diablo disfrazado") es sólo un acompañamiento. No me basé en ella para escribir esto, es decir, sí, tiene mucho que ver con la personalidad de Loki, pero no es una parte esencial de la inspiración que usé para escribir esta historia. Prácticamente cualquier otra canción hubiera servido para el propósito que necesitaba. Si quieren pueden escucharla mientras leen, como deseen. La traducción es mía, aunque, de todos modos, sólo incluí la primera estrofa, repetida varias veces a lo largo de la historia.**

 **Espero que les guste.**

* * *

 ** _Este fic participa en el Reto especial: Halloween Assemble 2.0 del foro La Torre Stark._**

* * *

 _Pareces un ángel, caminas como un ángel, hablas como un ángel… Pero me di cuenta… Eres el diablo disfrazado… Oh sí, eres el diablo disfrazado…_

—Hay algo en esa canción que me hace pensar en ti. No por la letra, porque tú no eres así, pero por alguna razón cada vez que la escucho me viene tu rostro a la mente. Curioso, ¿no?

Loki Laufeyson sonrió con una mirada ausente ante las palabras de la mujer y separó una silla de la mesa para que ella pudiera sentarse. A veces, Sigyn Iwaldidöttir tenía un agudo sexto sentido que lo sorprendía.

—La gente suele asociarme con Elvis Presley bastante seguido —comentó mintiendo con total naturalidad—. No tengo ni idea de por qué. Tal vez por eso esta canción de Elvis te hace pensar en mí —sugirió, acercándole la silla a la mesa una vez que ella se hubo sentado, y luego moviéndose hacia su propio lugar.

El restaurant estaba vacío. Loki había pagado una buena suma de dinero al dueño para que cerrara el local una hora antes, y ahora estaban sólo ellos dos sentados a una mesa, con iluminación cálida y música de Elvis Presley de fondo.

Loki siempre había tenido la habilidad de separar su mente, de hacer dos o más tareas completamente diferentes a la vez sin confundirse en ninguna. Eso le era especialmente útil con su profesión. Con ese físico bien cuidado, esa voz sedosa y esos ademanes elegantes, Loki era totalmente lo contrario a lo que uno pensaría que debía ser.

Mientras una parte de él se concentraba en sacar conversación trivial, sonreír y llenarle la copa a su pareja con gestos discretamente seductores, otra parte de él se había quedado mirándola, examinando cada uno de sus movimientos. Loki había visto muchas mujeres hermosas en su vida, pero ésta se llevaba la palma. Tal vez era algo en la manera que movía la cabeza y hacía destellar su largo cabello rubio, o la forma en que batía las pestañas y velaba por efímeros instantes el azul profundo de sus ojos, o esos modales tan suaves que costaba recordar que tenía que asesinarla.

Como una burla, algo parecía funcionar mal con el reproductor de música, y _"Devil in disguise"_ seguía sonando una y otra vez, acababa y volvía a empezar, como intentando avisar a Sigyn del peligro que suponía el hombre sentado frente a ella.

 _Pareces un ángel, caminas como un ángel, hablas como un ángel… Pero me di cuenta… Eres el diablo disfrazado… Oh sí, eres el diablo disfrazado…_

—¿Otra vez? —y Sigyn reía. ¿Cómo era que aún no había captado la indirecta de la música? O tal vez Loki sólo estaba paranoico y veía señales donde no las había. Ella no tenía nada que sospechar, ¿por qué se preocupaba tanto? Sería fácil, como las otras veces.

Se _suponía_ que sería fácil.

Cuando ella lo miró fijo, Loki tuvo que retener las palabras de confesión que acudieron a su lengua por sí mismas. ¿Qué le sucedía? Ella era una víctima, sólo una maldita víctima más. ¿Por qué le sucedía eso? ¿Desde cuándo el lobo sentía lástima por un cordero que lo mirara tan dulcemente como Sigyn lo estaba mirando a él?

Por primera vez, Loki se preguntó si realmente el trabajo de asesino a sueldo era algo correcto. Una pregunta que nunca antes en su vida se había hecho.

Fue al final de la cena que, cuando sólo quedaba una copa de vino a medio vaciar en la mesa, Loki se puso de pie con una naturalidad fingida y sacó la pistola con silenciador de su cinto, donde había estado oculta por la chaqueta.

Los grandes ojos de Sigyn le mostraron que ella se había dado cuenta de todo en un segundo, ya demasiado tarde. Los labios de ella temblaron y Loki notó cómo se tensaba en la silla antes de que él presionara el gatillo sin ninguna palabra de por medio.

No vio cómo la bala impactaba en el centro exacto de la frente de la mujer, porque cerró los ojos en el último momento.

Dejó el cadáver ahí en la silla, en una posición que parecía dormida sobre la mesa, como si hubiera bebido demasiado. Pasaría un rato hasta que el dueño entrara y se diera cuenta del orificio en la cabeza de Sigyn.

Las manos de Loki, usualmente firmes y precisas, temblaban al enfundar el arma, beber de un trago el vino que quedaba en la copa de la mujer y marcharse, cerrando la puerta del restaurant detrás de sí.

Y la música seguía sonando.

 _Pareces un ángel, caminas como un ángel, hablas como un ángel… Pero me di cuenta… Eres el diablo disfrazado… Oh sí, eres el diablo disfrazado…_

Ahora Loki ya no puede dormir. Cuando cierra los ojos en la noche, escucha una melodía, como tarareada en voz baja por una suave voz de mujer, lejana y triste, que repite una y otra vez la misma estrofa. Él se cubre la cabeza con la almohada y aprieta los dientes, pero mientras tenga los ojos cerrados, la canción seguirá escuchándose. En cuanto los abre, sólo hay silencio. Los cierra, y la música vuelve.

Se lo ha dicho a los enfermeros, pero aunque ellos se quedan a su lado, no oyen nada. Dicen que desvaría, que es algún trauma de alguna situación que él no quiere relatar. Que es por eso que está en un centro psiquiátrico. Según ellos, Loki algún día sanará, pero él no cree estar enfermo. Él no _está_ enfermo. No lo está, no lo está, no lo está… se repite una y otra vez a sí mismo, mientras su mente acusa el cansancio y el desvelo. Ya no soporta más sin dormir. ¿Cuántas noches lleva así, durmiendo sólo de a cortos intervalos y despertando al cabo de pocos minutos? ¿Diez? ¿Veinte? Ya perdió la cuenta. Muerto de sueño, cierra los ojos una vez más, sólo para oír lo que sabe que va a oír… la suave voz de Sigyn Iwaldidöttir tarareando la canción de Elvis Presley que sonaba el día que la asesinó.

 _Pareces un ángel, caminas como un ángel, hablas como un ángel… Pero me di cuenta… Eres el diablo disfrazado… Oh sí, eres el diablo disfrazado…_

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Los comentarios y críticas son bienvenidos.**

 **Kisses!**


End file.
